Garnet & Bismuth: Clash on Lava Island!
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: Garnet and Bismuth go on a mission to save Lava Island from the clutches of a Corrupted Gem. Can they do it! Oh come on, with Garnet's future vision and Bismuth's shapeshifting abilities, they're an unstoppable force!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: Future, or any of its characters. This is made for entertainment purposes only. The Steven Universe franchise is owned by Cartoon Network, Rebecca Sugar, and its respective owners. Please support the official release.**

* * *

A beam of light descended at a fast rate onto a warp pad as the sound of it went off on an island that wasn't Mask Island. This island looked almost like a barren wasteland as there were cracks with molten lava running all throughout the landmass of sand. The trees looked have become all different types of brown to signify that the heat was drying them up. How anyone managed to live here- let alone survive here was surprising to say the least.

Once the light dissipated, it showed two of the Crystal Gems, two members of a group who protects the Earth from anything that endangers it.

One was tall, had pinkish skin, was wearing an assortment of pink and purple clothes, had a square afro and a orange visor that looked like a top of a star. The woman also has a red ruby gemstone and a blue sapphire gemstone embedded into her hands.

The other one was also tall but also very masculine, has periwinkle gray skin, has dreadlocks in an assortment of different colors like a rainbow and was wearing purple overalls and over it was a suit of armor. This woman also has a square rainbow colored gem embedded into the center of her chest.

"This is the place right Garnet?" Said the buff rainbow haired Gem, hopping off the warp pad and looking around to get a better view of her new surroundings.

"Yes Bismuth..." The pinkish gem said as she walked off the warp pad too while adjusting her visor. "I've used my future vision and I'm sure one of corrupted gems is here."

The of them began to walked around the dried jungle to look for signs of the corrupted beast such as tracks, footprints, or listening out to any beastly roars that may be the corrupted monster or just some sort of island animal. Even splitting up at one point to find any. But because of the heat and the dried up land, it was hard to tell if they were finding any evidence of any gem beast activity.

Sadly, they had no luck even on there own. So they regrouped back where they started.

"No luck Garnet?" asked Bismuth.

"None Bismuth." confirmed Garnet.

Suddenly, they heard an amalgamation of voices in the distance and the two gems ran through the jungle towards the source of it. When they managed to finally reach the source, they found themselves at a small village that looked busy. Clearing her throat, Garnet spoke up.

"Excuse me people of this village!" Garnet called out to all the villagers in the area, getting their attention and making them stop and look at the two newcomers. Some of them fell to ground while screaming in fear. Some of them were even running away out of fear. They were screaming things like "Monsters!" or "More of them!" or "Run away!"

Bismuth spoke up in their defense.

"Woah, woah, it's okay everyone! We're not going to hurt you!" She yelled out, causing a majority of them to stop and look in confusion yet relief.

"Y- *cough* You're not?" one of them asked, this one being a male.

"Of course not." Garnet assured them. "Let's try this again. I'm Garnet and this is my friend Bismuth." She introduced themselves, the rainbow haired gem waving to them kindly while saying hello. "Listen, we need some of your help. We're looking for a monster here. Have any of you seen it?" She asked.

"Oh you guys here to take care of the monster?" Said an elderly man as ran through the crowd and ran up to them before collapsing to his hands and knees coughing up a storm, to which Garnet and Bismuth helping him back up on his feet and they nodded to answer his question.

"Are you okay sir?" Bismuth asked the old man.

"Oh I'm fine Bismuth..." The old man said before having a coughing fit, much to her and Garnet's concern. Just then, a little girl came through the crowd with a bottle of water and went up to the elderly man and giving him the water and he drank some of it to stop his coughing. Taking a moment to calm his chest, he looked up at the two now relieved Crystal Gems.

"Sorry about that. Aging is a pain on this old man's body. We need your help you two. The monster you seek is inside that volcano. As a result, it's actions are destroying the island." He explained as he pointed to a massive volcano behind him as he continued. "It's marching is causing earthquakes, so much so that the volcano's lava is seeping into the cracks and sometimes rain down from the volcano." He says as some lava popped up from a crack from behind Garnet and Bismuth, splashing their backs, it would've burned them if they weren't lava resistant.

The man continued. "And because of the lava's heat getting into the air, our island is having a heatwave ever since and it's heating up our water reserve and drying up our trees and crops. As such, our people are running out of resources. That beast must be stopped!"

"Well, why didn't you call for help?" Garnet asked.

"Or better yet, evacuate the island?" Bismuth asked as well.

"Because of the heat has shortened out our electrical wiring network and melted our communications system so we couldn't use them to call for help and the lava has completely destroyed our boats so that we couldn't escape and we couldn't use the magical stone pad that you two used to arrive to our island." The old man finished as he collapsed to his knees again before holding his hands up in a begging manner. "Please Garnet, Bismuth, help us! Help us get our island back!" He said as the rest of the villagers got on their knees and begged for the two's help.

Garnet and Bismuth looked each other for a moment before looking at the scared, cowering, and begging islanders with determination in their eyes.

Bismuth spoke up. "Don't worry everyone! You leave that monster to Garnet and I! We'll show it what happens when it messes with a populated area!" She said, shapeshifting both of her hands into large hammers which she then slammed together to signify her rousing message

Garnet spoke up. "Bismuth's right! Don't give up hope yet everyone! We'll go to that volcano and we're not coming back out until that monster is dealt with!" She said, smiling as she used her gems to summon her pinkish and purple gauntlets over her hands, to which she then slammed her closed left one into the palm into her right one.

The crowd then began to cheer as the two gems then began to run through the dried up jungle to the corrupted gem's hideout.

* * *

After a few hours of treacherous traps, wild animals who've tried to attacked them when they've unknowingly entered their domain and lots of running. The future seer and the blacksmith of the Crystal Gems finally reached the base of the volcano.

"Whew wee, we're finally here!" The blacksmith said as she cracked her neck.

"Yeah, bout time too." Garnet said as she relaxed her shoulders to ease some of the pain in them. "Now all we have to is climb and we're finally on the corrupted gem's doorstep."

Bismuth shapeshifted her hands into a pair of mountain climbing hooks as Garnet re-summoned her gauntlets, this time with the yellow triangle shape claws on the end of them as the two approached the base of the volcano.

"Race ya to the top?" Bismuth challenged Garnet.

"Bismuth, this is serious." Garnet said, making Bismuth frowned a little but she continued. "But you're on." She finished making Bismuth smile widely as the two implanted their gear deep into the mountain before beginning their ascension up the ancient rock formation.

Bismuth, do to her beneficial shapeshifting abilities, had the edge using her hooks as it gained her a massive lead on Garnet, who was losing at this point but chose not to give up, so she decided to try something different. Punching the rock side rapidly and sticking her legs up straight, the future seer became an escalating jackhammer and it began to catch up with Bismuth at a rapid speed, who began to notice.

"Oh, I'm gonna win Garnet!" She clarified.

"The race isn't over yet, Bismuth!" She shot back.

Finally reaching the top of the volcano, both racers planted themselves into the ledge of it before heaving themselves up onto the platform... at exactly the same time. As a result, the race was a tie between Bismuth and Garnet.

"Ha, ha, looks like it's... a tie. Good game Bismuth." Garnet congratulated her friend.

"You too Garnet. Man, nothing like a competition to break off some of that bubbled rustiness." Bismuth boasted as she pounded her chest with her now untransformed hand.

Looking the entrance, the two Crystal Gems looked at each other.

"Shall we, Garnet?" proposed Bismuth, wrapping her arm around her partner's shoulders.

"We shall." Garnet clarified, wrapping her arm around her old comrade's waist.

The two strong gems then walked arm in arm into the volcano's fiery entrance.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the volcano by swimming through the burning sea of lava, they found the place a bit dark. Garnet, using her gems to produce a flashlight affect to light the room up, she tried to search the room for the creature. She and Bismuth could find some evidence such as claw marks on the stone walls and puddles of dried up lava spewed out on the floor... this until the two heard a deep growl above them, looking up they saw two gems, one of them looked like Garnet's sapphire gem and the other one looked like a Lapis Lazuli gem but there were no signs of a body in sight.

"Beaten already? This mission must've easier then I thought." Bismuth said, preparing to jump up and bubble the two gems.

Before the blacksmith could do that however, suddenly the lava from the puddles and the inside the volcano began to magically rise up towards the two now glowing gems wrapping around the two in a massive ball of lava before forming a body around them after a few seconds. When the body finally dropped down from the ceiling with a thunderous stomp in front of the two, its appearance was truly horrifying to see.

It was huge, almost the size of the Temple back in Beach City, had two heads, four sets of arms, two eyes with pupils whatsoever, had two legs. The sapphire gem was embedded in the base of the neck and the lazuli gem is embedded into the forehead and it was completely covered in liquified lava.

"Oh let's go, you pile of lava!" Bismuth said as she shapeshifted her hands into axes and she jumped alongside Garnet who summoned her gauntlets again and they in unison severed the beast in half as both of the pieces of its body fell to the ground... but for some reason the body was still intact.

"That's strange, why it poof?" Garnet asked Bismuth, but before she could answer, the lava from the corrupted gem's pieces began to repair itself from its fluid. Seconds later, the beast was back up... and it was even more angry then before, letting out a massive roar to signify that.

"It can heal itself?!" Bismuth said shocked.

"It's that liquified body of hers. We need to stabilize it then take it out." Garnet instructed as Bismuth nodded as she knew what they had to do.

Bismuth sprinted towards the monster and slid under its feet as Garnet made her right gauntlet disappear as her blue gem started glowing as Bismuth got to higher ground and took one of the deepest breaths ever seen and blow her breath outward, striking her corrupted adversary in the back as Garnet froze her front. Desperate, the two heads of the beast shot out two massive beams of energized lava at the two, making the two dodge but the explosions blew them out of the volcano from their respective sides, causing it to crumble apart until it was nothing but a pile of rubble.

* * *

Crashing into a multitude of dried up trees and taking the time to dust themselves off, Garnet and Bismuth quickly regrouped.

"You okay Garnet?" Bismuth asked.

"I'm fine." Garnet replied.

Just then the corrupted gem landed down in front of them, letting out a massive, loud, and persistent roar.

"This thing sure is persistent." Bismuth commented.

"Agreed." Garnet agreed before having to dodge an oncoming stomp from the monster.

As the two were trying to figure out a way to defeat the beast, Garnet came up with an idea.

"Bismuth, I have an idea." Garnet said, growing her gauntlets to a huge size and firing them like rockets at the monster, causing the gem to blow up in a massive explosion.

As it was rapidly regenerating, Bismuth answered. "Okay sure, what is it?"

"Since we won't be able to beat this thing on our own. I think it's time that we fight fire with fire." Garnet said, much to the blacksmith's surprise.

"Wait, you mean we should..." Bismuth asked to which Garnet nodded as she held her hand out.

"Shall we Bismuth?" asked Garnet.

Bismuth smiled as she grabbed her hand. "We shall Garnet." She said as she began to dance with her. Pulling her in close, twirling the permafusion around and finally embracing her. The two began to glow as the corrupted gem finished regenerating.

What stood in Garnet and Bismuth's place was a massive fusion around the size of its beastly foe! While it had Garnet's square afro on the front, it had Bismuth's dreadlocks on the back, the dreadlocks being long enough to go down her back. It had Garnet's visor, Bismuth's suit of armor, two sets of arms to indicate both of its components it was making up. It had Garnet's legs but with Bismuth's boots. It also had Bismuth and Garnet's gems in the direct positions. It had a completely dark grayish-blackish skin complexation.

Looking at its new opponent it let out a roar before charging blindly towards it. But this new fusion simply made the right gem on her right hand glow and blew out a beam of cold, cooling, freezing energy at it's charging adversary. At first, it didn't seem to be doing anything as the beast began to close in on the new Crystal Gem fusion. However, as the lava monster drew closer and closer, it started to freeze up.

When it finally got up in the fusion's face, it was completely frozen solid. Using the gem on her left hand to summon a gauntlet and the gem on her chest to transform the rest of her hands into a hammer, a battle axe, and a pick ax, she got to work.

Using her battle axe hand, she sliced off the frozen beast's legs...

Next, she used her gauntlet hand, she punched a hole straight through her incapacitated foe's chest...

Then, she used her hammer hand alongside her gauntlet hand to completely smash the sides of her head in, though being as to not accidently shatter the corrupted lazuli gemstone in its forehead...

Finally using her pickax hand, she picked, and picked through the ice until she finally got the sapphire and lazuli gems, which were a mixture of brown and orange, before transforming her pickax hand into a pair of medium sized tweezers to gently and carefully pull the two out.

When that is over, she snapped her fingers causing the ice to melt instantly around the monster, causing it to explode in a puff of orange smoke, which caused the heated air around the island to dissipate away. With their foe finally dealt with, she instantly sealed the gems up inside a bubble and the two unfused.

"Whoo-hoo! That was amazing! Is that what fusion feels like for you all the time?" Bismuth ecstatically asked.

"When it's stable, yes." Garnet said. "Our mission is complete here Bismuth, let's go home."

As they walking, Bismuth decided to ask Garnet something.

"Hey Garnet? What's the name of our fusion?"

Garnet thought to herself before she answered.

"Goldstone." She said.

"Goldstone huh... I like it." Bismuth said.

* * *

Walking back to the village, the two were met with standing ovation by the villagers, who were cheering their names.

"People of the island, we have defeated the monster! You are all safe now!" Garnet said, much to the villager's delight. The old man and little girl from earlier came up to them and hugged the two gems in appreciation. After a few seconds, the two broke the hug.

"You have saved us! You have our eternal gratitude! If you ever need our help, you have got it!" The old man said.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least we can do." Garnet said, waving her hand in a playfully dismissive manner.

"Thank you for saving our island, Ms. Bismuth." Said the little girl.

"It was our pleasure, little lady." Bismuth said, patting the little girl on her head.

Walking back to the warp pad, the muscle of the Crystal Gems heard their names being chanted behind them as they activated the warp pad back to Beach City. Their mission to Lava Island completed.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone, welcome to 2020. I am so happy! Hope you all enjoy this one shot! See you all later!**


End file.
